Core F: Long-Term Follow-Up. This core supports Projects 1- 6 by collecting long-term follow-up data for patients who have had hematopoietic cell transplantation at the Seattle Cancer Care Alliance, University of Washington Medical Center or Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center under protocols developed at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center as part of clinical research studies sponsored by this program. The data provided through Core F are required for a variety of critically important purposes by projects in this program: 1) capture of longer-term outcomes, including the occurrence of chronic GVHD, infections, recurrent or progressive malignancy, secondary malignancy and other anticipated late complications, as well as dates of last contact and death for patients enrolled in prospective research trials, 2) capture of similar observational data for patients not enrolled in prospective studies, to be used for retrospective studies, 3) capture of observational data to be used for planning new clinical trials, and 4) capture of survivorship information to identify previously unrecognized late effects. A variety of mechanisms will be used to support these goals. a) We will continue to collect long-term data focused on survival, therapy-related complications, health and health-related quality of life relevant to the clinical research studies sponsored by this grant. These data concern the retrospective cohort of patients currently in follow-up from previous studies and the prospective cohort of patients to be enrolled .in studies described in Projects 1 - 6 of this grant application. For this purpose, a system has been established to track and maintain contact with patients and referring physicians so that data can be collected at specified time points after treatment. b)We will continue to assist investigators in obtaining long-term data specifically needed for individual research projects. c) We will continue to evaluate the methods employed in data collection and database management, identify barriers that interfere with long-term follow-up, and explore new technology to improve the efficiency and reliability of data collection and the validity and utility of the data. Relevance to Public Health: The data generated from this core unit will assist project leaders in the identification of late complications In patients who have had blood or marrow cell transplantation for treatment of leukemia, lymphoma, myeloma and other related disorders. The data will also provide the basis for hypothesis-driven research concerning risk factors for late complications, the mechanisms leading to late complications, and the development of new approaches for preventing and managing late complications among cancer survivors.